


Gone without a trace

by luluco69 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, John Needs A Hug, John Watson Misses Sherlock Holmes, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Sad, Sad John, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luluco69
Summary: Sad short  look though Johns eyes when Sherlock when faked his death.Get ready for the feels.________





	Gone without a trace

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new with my fics so .....here it is -!  
> __________________________________________

 

 

 Have you ever had that feeling of being alone in a room full of people? You look around and they all talk, smile, laugh, live and breathe, but you still feel alone like something is missing.  
-  
When you are finally by yourself a spark ignites in your heart making it beat in your chest. Warmth flows through you, inside and out, seeping  into every into your every cell, warming your very soul. You feel happy like someone is by your side… and no matter how many people you involve yourself with you can never find that same feeling. I know what that feeling is. It's your soul mate. You feel their life touching yours even if you're miles apart......  
I can't feel it. I don't feel anything anymore. I haven't for months. Because my soul mate is dead. I never told him how I feel, never made the effort to see the signs. I could have saved him from himself. If only I hadn’t been so blind.  
We could have had that feeling forever. We could have spent our lives together. I could have woken up every morning and looked into his beautiful face. Stared deep into his sliver grey eyes, could have lost myself in them. I could have tasted his lips, touched his flawless skin, memorized every inch of his flesh.  
Now... I can't even tell him how I feel. How much I loved him. He was the man who saved my life, brightened my darking world. He was my spark, he was my light. Without him my world is slowly creeping back into that darkness. The warmth I felt is gone leaving me cold and hollow... His life gave meaning to mine... It hurts knowing how easily his life was snuffed out. Gone without a trace.  
Now I sit in this flat. Alone with a gun in my mouth - nothing left but the taste of whisky and metal on my tongue and the smell of gun powder and body odour filling my nose.

 

  
\----------- I'm too much of a coward to pull the trigger. coward


End file.
